


a magical love story

by yeet_haw



Category: Onision - Fandom
Genre: Other, don't worry it's a hatefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_haw/pseuds/yeet_haw
Summary: onision's a piece of shit. read about him getting murdered by his bulldozer.
Relationships: onision/his bulldozer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	a magical love story

the sky is blue, the grass is green, and the sun shines brighter than usual. greg's in love, deeper in love than he may have ever been. she's a tall, wide, vaguely box-shaped woman. well, maybe she is. he can't be quite sure, as he only had met her an hour ago and had forgotten to put his contacts in today. but, whatever her appearance may be; he is drawn to her lack of any opinion, her agreeability, and most of all, her persistent, convenient silence. he can't endure another moment without her touch, he decides; but just as he is about to lean over and violate her (as per routine), he hears a rustle of leaves, and a loud beeping. he is suddenly, quite literally crushed by the weight of her affection.

it was his bulldozer. dude got run over by his own bulldozer.


End file.
